gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Robert Mcroberts
This is the Story of the Life of Robert Mcroberts, from his Childhood, to the Wars hes fought in, to his current life. Early Childhood On July 16, 1680, Robert Owsley was born, to Thomas Owsley and Anne Harris, in Stafford, Virignia colony. Thomas Owsley had immigrated from England a meare Four years earlier, since then he had been given command of a small detachment of state Militia, and had accumulated 650 acres of land to his name. His detachment of men was assigned to defend the Rappahannok River from Native American Attacks. On the 8th of June in 1682, Native Americans attacked Thomas Owsley's Plantation. The Native Americans set fire to the fields, and attacked the house directly. Thomas had a few men over for a night of Gambling when the attack began. They all grabbed muskets and rushed outside. There were five of them against twenty Native Americans. They skirmished for a few minutes with the Natives, until they left. One of Thomas' buddies was mortally wounded, and another two had small wounds. This would have major effects on Robert's life. Thomas felt life in the Colonies was much to dangerous for his son. Robert, along with his Great Uncle William Harris, who was sent with him to keep him safe, boarded a boat for England. Robert arrived at a small town in Somerset county named Stoguersey, he lived with his family there, and eventually became a novice surveyor. When he was fourteen, he set off to make his fourtune in London. Years in London﻿ When Robert arrived in London, he had almost nothing to his name, except he was the son of the Colonist. With what little money he had, he scraped together enough money to get himself a small wharf in London Harbour. He conserved his money well, and within Three years began a newspaper, the London Manifest, which became immensly popular, Robert began saving, and planned to make a Journey back to Virginia and meet his father. On night in a tavern, he met a bloke by the name of Captian Ryan who offered a ride to the New World. He gathered a crew and he and Robert set sail for Virginia in 1701, however, as they were exiting the Thames River, a British Warship approached, by order of the King all merchant vessels capable of Navy service were to be taken. There was a Succession dispute over the throne of Spain, and it had just Erupted into war. Robert Owsley would not be leaving Europe for a good while. The War of Spanish Succession Robert, after seeing the glory won by officers in the Army, decided to enlist. In 1704 at the age of 24, Robert was named a captain in the British Artillery. His first taste of combat was the bloody Battle of Blenheim. French, Spanish amd Bavarian Troops squared off against a smaller Army of British, Dutch, Prussians, and Hessians. He skillfully directed his Artilley in support of his troops, but when Commander John Furgeson, who was in charge of an Infantry Regiment, died, Robert was thrust into his position as all other officers who outranked him were dead or in a very important position. As Robert took command, The Bavarians and French were launching an attack. Most of the left flank was fleeing from the filed, and Robert desperatly attempted to hold them together. Only the Hessian Mercenaries remained, Robert would come to have great admiration for them. Robert reorganized his soldiers and launched a massive counterattack. Just as he was pushing the French back, a bullet struck him in the shoulder, he would be in bedridden for several months because of this, however, the English and Hessian soliders destroyed the French left and outflanked them, causing the army to rout. Robert would be given a position as Lieutenant Colonel, and he would fight in Spanish Flanders and the Low Countries for the greater portion of the War. When it concluded, he was hailed back as his towns Hero. In 1714, after the wars conclusion, he set sail for the New World, however this voyage would not go as planned. Journey to the Carribean Robert's Ship headed Southwest, towards the Carribean, where his Ship was going to ressuply then head to Virginia.﻿ Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:EITC